


Perros y Sangre

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Smut, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Hannibal le ha robado todo, incluso la calma de vivir en la calma del campo con sus perros como única compañía, apreciando su hogar como una luz de esperanza ante un mundo oscuro, teñido de rojo por las maquinaciones de su mente.Deseoso de empezar una vida nueva, Will Graham se ha retirado definitivamente del FBI y se ha mudado con su manada a la comunidad suburbana de Mill Neck, New York, donde se dedica a ignorar a sus vecinos hasta que conoce a un tal John Wick. De los pocos vecinos que no tienen una familia, hay dos cosas más que atraen a Will:1.- John guarda una oscuridad profunda detrás de su exterior apacible.2.- John tiene un perro.





	Perros y Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Will Graham x John Wick
> 
> Contexto: Esta historia está ubicada en la tercera temporada de Hannibal, cuándo Hannibal es encarcelado y Will comienza una nueva vida a pesar de saber exactamente dónde se encuentra.
> 
> Ocurre también en un universo donde la película 2 de John Wick no existe, el vuelve a casa con su perro y vive una vida solitaria pero feliz.
> 
> Notas: Espero sepan apreciar el hecho de que pasé 2 horas leyendo sobre posturas de disparo y 45 minutos viendo documentales sobre cómo dispara John Wick para una escena en esta historia. Cuándo se pregunten ¿Qué puedo hacer para escribir mejor? Investigar, eso es todo.

No es que odie Mill Neck. No es el caso, sería imposible. Pero Will pertenecía a ese bonito vecindario tanto como una rata muerta a un pastel de bodas. Y lo sabe perfectamente. Nadie se lo ha dicho, los vecinos son en su mayoría amables, gente tranquila, con dinero. Intentando escapar de Hannibal y su recuerdo Will ha terminado en una comunidad de gente con mucho, pero donde nadie parece compartir su pretencioso afán por la teatralidad. Es como esconderse a plena vista, eso dice Alana. Pero Will no está de acuerdo.

A él le habría gustado mudarse en medio de la nada, en algún lugar dónde el clima es violento y extremo, donde no hay vecinos en kilómetros a la redonda. Pero sabe que eso no le ayudará en nada. El ruido en su mente, esa voz que suena como Hannibal, que susurra en su oído cosas sobre su propia naturaleza que él preferiría ignorar… Esa voz es mucho más fuerte en el silencio del campo, en el hospital, en Wolf Trap.

Pero Mill Neck no es silenciosa, está llena de vida, de familias, de barbacoas el fin de semana, de ancianos que pasean por el lago, de gente que se broncea en el jardín. Will es uno de los pocos habitantes solteros del lugar, pero es el vecino de los muchos perros que agrada a los niños, el vecino apuesto y callado con el que fantasean las mujeres y el vecino que más sabe sobre reparar motores entre los hombres. De alguna forma, sin tratar en lo absoluto, Will tiene un lugar aquí.

La casa es demasiado grande, Will no necesita tanto espacio y se nota por la forma en que su habitación, la sala de estar y la cocina son lo único que tiene algún tipo de mueble al que se le da uso. Hay 3 cuartos más y 2 baños que rara vez ven a su dueño. Pero Alana insistió. Y luego de convertir el granero en un taller y el jardín en un paraíso para perros… el resto podía seguir abandonado por siempre. Era un reflejo del palacio de su mente que muy a su pesar había construido.

Había una habitación para Hannibal, probablemente una visión estilizada y mística de lo que debía ser la celda en la que pasaba sus días en Baltimore, pero la exactitud no podría preocuparle menos. Se había alejado de todo, se había alejado de Hannibal y de la sombra que proyectaba sobre él. Will había matado por llevarlo a dónde estaba, casi había muerto también, casi se había perdido a sí mismo. Quería empezar de cero, vivir solo dónde pudiera ser feliz.

Quizás un día se sentiría capaz de aprender una cosa buena de Hannibal y fingir que era un demente funcional, tener amigos, disfrutar de las barbacoas de fin de semana… quizás conocer a alguien y tener una familia que consistiera de algo más que perros callejeros, una familia real, una que pudiera construir.

Pero era tonto creer que podría vivir con alguien que le quisiera incondicionalmente luego de todo lo que había hecho, del dolor y el daño que había dejado su huella en el mundo. Debió cambiarse el nombre. Pero algo de esa vida debería quedarse, para recordarle aquello de lo que huye. Aquello de lo que es capaz.

—¿Will? —. La animada voz de su vecino, Kyle, lo sacó de su estupor. Kyle y su esposo Jude vivían en la casa más cercana a la suya, podían saludarse desde el jardín cuando estaban junto al lago. No eran la compañía que Will buscaría normalmente, que era ninguna.

Eran una pareja alegre, escandalosa y llena de ademanes que al principio habían hecho a Will sentir algo incómodo, como el amigo gay en las películas de adolescentes. Pero no tenían malas intenciones, por el contrario, trataban de incluirlo en los eventos del barrio y le invitaban a comer con ellos de vez en cuando, cansados de verlo vagar solo por su casa y su jardín con la expresión sombría que tenía ahora.

—Buenos días, Kyle. ¿Y Amber?

—¡Buenos días, cielo! Oh, no debe tardar en volver a casa, Jude la llevó a su clase de soccer. ¿Quién diría que de todo lo que podría hacer decidiría jugar soccer? Si no le hubiera cambiado los pañales yo mismo no creería que es hija nuestra.

Kyle dejó salir una carcajada escandalosa y Will le sonrió un poco. Kyle y Jude tenían una pequeña hija, Amber. Will la veía en el patio, pateando pelotas y jugando con el perro de la pareja. Cuándo se reunían la niña parecía en éxtasis de correr con una manada de 9 perros que trataban de robarle el valón. Eran una familia feliz. Era casi irritante.

—Pero… no era eso para lo que te hablaba. Will, cariño, esta vez no vas a dejarme plantado para la barbacoa del domingo. ¿Verdad?

—¿Es este domingo? —Will dijo con inocencia, fingiendo que miraba su celular. Kyle bufó, finalmente muy cerca de los límites entre ambas casas.

—Oh, no, no. No vas a escaparte. Habrá mucha gente de la comunidad, habrá comida, perros… Quién sabe, cielo. Quizás te encontremos una cita.

—Oh. No. En verdad. No soy el tipo de persona que tiene citas—.Dijo Will con una expresión cada vez más incómoda. Sintió a Winston recargar su cabeza en su pierna y lo acarició nerviosamente.

—Vale, vale, nada de citas. Pero voy a dejar en claro que con tu rostro es una pena no darte a desear.

—Mi personalidad es mucho menos… deseable—. Sugirió Will. Kyle se rió de nuevo.

—Al menos ven a hacer nuevos amigos, Agatha trabajaba para una agencia de seguridad, tienen eso en común, y hay un vecino que tiene un perro rescatado, igual que tú. Hazlo por los perros, Will…

—Estaré ahí… —Kyle sin duda iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de Jude llamando fue suficiente distracción para que Will volviera a la comodidad de su fría y pobremente amueblada casa.

—¿Estás molestando a Will de nuevo?

—No lo estoy molestando… Quiero que haga amigos. Quizás conseguirle una noche de pasión, que sin duda le hace falta.

—Kyle, eso no es asunto tuyo—. Dijo su esposo, besando su mejilla, más resignado que sorprendido, así era su esposo, no había cómo detenerlo cuando ponía su mente en algo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero pasa sus días en esa casa enorme con un montón de perros… lleva un año sin llevar a nadie, yo creo que no le haría mal al menos desempolvar el “arma”.

—Por dios… No vas a presentarle a Agatha.

—Bueno, yo pensaba más en John Wick. ¿El hombre de la casa blanca con el perro grande?

—Kyle, no sabes si es gay.

—Bueno, Agatha por si no es gay… Y Wick en caso de que lo sea. John es un buen partido, rico, viudo, vive solo y amargado en una gran casa con su perro. ¡Son almas gemelas!

—Wick estaba casado con una mujer.

—Pero has visto a Will, es precioso, buen trasero y esos ojos..., si no fuera tan tímido podríamos traerlo a casa un día, ya sabes, ver una película en Netflix.

—No voy a seguir hablando contigo—. Concluyó Kyle, alzando las manos y retrocediendo.

— Cuando termines de planear la vida de los vecinos Amber y yo te esperamos para el almuerzo.

\-----000-----

Will no tenía grandes aspiraciones para su vida social. Los vecinos no lo odiaban, nadie sabía quién era, aquí nadie leía los tabloides de Freddie Launds. Había un par de jueces, pero nadie que hubiera participado en su juicio, o en alguna investigación relacionada con él. No tenía reputación que cuidar, era un vecino nuevo, solitario y reservado. Le agradaba eso.

Pero no lo hacía sentir más cómodo en eventos como las barbacoas, con niños corriendo y jugando, gente riendo, bebiendo cerveza y charlando como viejos amigos. Lo eran, muchos habían vivido ahí toda su vida. Will no era sociable, cortaba las charlas muy rápido y mostraba poco interés en la gente. Incluso si nadie lo consideraba grosero tampoco insistían en convivir con él. Lo hacían desear haberse quedado en casa, arreglando su nuevo señuelo de pesca y no parado en medio de un gentío con una cerveza caliente por el tiempo tan largo que llevaba calentándose en su mano.

— ¡Ahí estás!

—Hola Kyle…

—Will, déjame presentarte a mi vecino Jonathan Wick. John, él es Will Graham.

Will no levantó la mirada, se concentró en la bonita camisa del otro hombre mientras le daba la mano. Podía ver el pelo largo que le llegaba a los hombros, lacio, negro como la noche. Aquél tampoco era el tipo de vecino que vivía ahí, pensó Will.

—Will, John también tiene un perro. ¿Sabes? Cómo se llama tu perro John?

—No tiene nombre.

—¿Lo tienes hace poco? —Preguntó Will. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato, sin mirarlo podía sentir que Kyle se hinchaba de la emoción de saber que su plan había funcionado.

—Casi dos años.

— ¿Y no le has dado nombre? —Aquello casi le ofendía. ¿Qué clase de persona no le pone nombre a su mascota? Era lo primero que Will hacía, para generar un lazo con cada perro de forma individual. Levantó por fin la vista y le dio el primer vistazo a John Wick.

Joder. Will era bisexual, siempre lo había sido, pero sus relaciones con mujeres habían sido mucho más frecuentes y mucho más públicas, así que mucha gente asumía su heterosexualidad. Era mucho más fácil así, la gente ya le miraba como a un bicho raro por ser como era, no necesitaba el estigma de la homosexualidad como la cereza en un muy ofensivo pastel. Sintió un escalofrío al mirar al hombre, apuesto, alto, barba perfectamente recortada, cabello largo, rebelde pero bien peinado. Y sus ojos… Ojos oscuros, castaños y fríos. Ojos que ocultaban cosas, cosas terribles.

Will retiró la vista de inmediato.

—No lo necesita. Es perro. Él lo entiende.

— ¡Los dejo para que puedan charlar!— Dijo Kyle de forma cantarina antes de alejarse caminando, dejando a ambos hombres en un tenso silencio.

— ¿No disfrutas del contacto visual pero eres amigo de Kyle?

—No somos amigos cercanos—. Dijo Will tratando de mirarle de nuevo, pero se encontró con su fija mirada, su estoica expresión. Ambos apartaron la vista esa vez. — Solía pensar que podía juzgar a la gente por lo que veía en sus ojos, creí que mi vista era impecable. Luego me probaron que estaba en un error.

—A nuestra edad uno tiende a pensar que los monstruos siempre lucen de cierta manera. Hay arrogancia en la experiencia.

—Hay mucha más arrogancia alimentando a los monstruos que creen que se han ocultado mejor… —Will no pudo evitar el resentimiento en su voz

—El mundo está lleno de monstruos—. Will río. John sonrió, dientes blancos y perfectos contra la negrura de su vello facial. El contraste le dió a Will unas ganas inmensas de besarlo. ¿Hace cuánto que no besaba a nadie? Años. — A veces esos monstruos nos enseñan un poco de humildad.

— ¿Eres de los que aprenden? ¿O eres el maestro? —Dijo Will. Mantuvo su mirada esta vez. John lo miró también. Había una fuerza en ese hombre distinta a nada que Will hubiera visto jamás. La fuerza de alguien que ha visto la muerte en todas sus formas, una energía que Will conoce bien, la veía en Hannibal y la veía en sí mismo. Pero es distinta, es única. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero aquello que emanaba de John era mucho menos complicado. Era casi refrescante.

—He sido ambos. ¿Y usted?

—Me gusta pensar que es también mi caso. Pero he aprendido más de lo que he enseñado.

John bajó la mirada y sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina, pero Will con toda su empatía no tenía idea de dónde venía. Lo que sí sabía es que le gustaba.

— ¿Eres casado, John?

—Viudo.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien. He tenido mucho tiempo para sanar. La soledad por otro lado es mucho más adictiva.

—Algo hay de atractivo en tener tiempo para compartir con tus pensamientos.

—No todos los pensamientos valen la pena, a veces nos sumen en círculos peligrosos. Hoy en día trató de no pensar demasiado. 

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo como eso.

—Es fuerza de voluntad.

—Debo ser un hombre débil…—Dijo Will con desdén, dió un trago a su cerveza y se arrepintió en el acto, relamiéndose los labios en un intento de borrar el sabor de ellos. — ¿Qué haces para vivir John?

—Estoy retirado—. Will trató de no parecer muy sorprendido. — Lo sé, soy algo joven. Tenía un trabajo… peligroso. Cuando conocí a Helen decidí que era mejor retirarme. No es la respuesta que se espera de alguien de nuestra edad. ¿No cree Señor Graham?

—No estoy en posición de juzgar, me he retirado por las mismas razones. Una parte de mí aún cree que una vida normal es una opción.

—Una vida normal en una casa grande con un perro. Suena a que tuvimos el mismo plan.

—Tengo ocho perros—. Dijo Will sonriendo.

—Quizás sea un atrevimiento, pero considerando el interés de Kyle por reunirnos, podríamos salir a caminar un día, con los perros claro.

—Suena agradable—. Dijo Will. No era una mentira, si bien quizás sólo quería pasar tiempo con un hombre que le recordaba mucho a sí mismo, alguien curtido y cortado del mismo cuero, pero que a diferencia de Hannibal no destilaba la maldad de un lobo al acecho. — ¿Mañana? Vivo en el #12.

—Pasaré por su casa, Señor Graham.

—Will. Sólo Will—. Dijo empujando sus gafas contra su nariz, tratando de parecer casual en su interés por tener un trato más íntimo.

—Por supuesto. Te veré mañana—. Ofreció. Will sonrió cuando John lo hizo. Su rostro parecía más joven cuando sonreía, menos cansado. Era un hombre apuesto. Un hombre mucho más tradicionalmente apuesto que Hannibal. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Hannibal. — Will

—John-

\-----000-----

—¿Así que la marina?

—Durante muchos años. Luego cambié mi enfoque al sector privado.

—Debió ser todo un cambio.

—Sólo en cuánto mejoró el sueldo. ¿Entonces, FBI?

—Fui policía un tiempo, luego me dedique a las ciencias forenses. Di clases en la academia.

Era tan fácil ver todo lo que tenían en común. Will no haría algo tan estúpido o inapropiado como preguntarle a John que implicaba un trabajo en el “sector privado”. Pero no tenía que ser un genio para imaginarlo. John era simple, genuino. Su principal combustible era una impresionante fuerza de voluntad. No había reflexiones morales y tampoco cuestionamiento sobre la naturaleza humana. Cómo el mismo, John había agotado su paciencia para crisis existenciales y se había dedicado a buscar paz en el limbo en el que ambos habitaban, al borde de la oscuridad pero a sabiendas de que buscar la redención era también una causa perdida. El área gris de la moral un refugio mucho más adecuado.

No suficiente con aquello, John era bueno con los animales. Su perro parecía sano y feliz, respondía a los comandos con inteligencia y sin titubeos. Estaba feliz de correr por el parque detrás de Winston y Buster apenas segundos luego de conocerlos. Era un perro equilibrado y feliz. Y saber que alguien más podía darle tanto a una familia de cuatro patas hacía sentir a Will una excitación inusual y bastante inadecuada para una amistad masculina.

El parque local era grande, habían caminado apenas unos 20 minutos de casa de Will a la entrada, 

caminaba junto a John con un trote confiado. Luego de horas de juego los 9 perros estaban desparramados alrededor del árbol bajo el que habían buscado relajarse. Hablaron sobre su vida, de forma que era casi vaga, una casualidad a la que Will se había desacostumbrado alrededor de Hannibal y su imperiosa necesidad de hacer de todo una profunda disertación sobre la naturaleza del ser humano, del bien, del mal y la muerte.

Luego caminaron de vuelta. El cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas. El sonido de las patas en el pavimento llenaba a Will de seguridad. La seguridad de moverse por la vida sin saber que estaba haciendo. John Wick no era su tipo. No le gustaba.

Pero si no le gustaba cómo es que pasó los siguientes dos meses paseando a sus perros sólo en aquellas horas a las que sabía que John estaría afuera. Buscando cualquier excusa para charlar. Sobre los perros, el clima, la ropa que usaba ese día. John parecía apreciar un descanso del silencio que sin duda reinaba en su vida.

Salir juntos a pasear se había vuelto una rutina, tanto así que los vecinos habían comenzado a hablar. Kyle mantenía una apuesta con su esposo acerca de quién daría el primer beso, así cómo una distinta y completamente inadecuada sobre quién sería el primero en darle una buena sacudida al otro. No que Will supiera que eran la comidilla del vecindario, considerando lo ocupado que estaba haciendo que su ropa de viera coordinada. La mitad del tiempo seguía pareciendo que un leñador ebro había asaltado su closet y dejado atrás los restos que no le habían gustado, listos para Will.

John debía disfrutar de su compañia también. O le gustaba pensar que así era, pues cada aspecto de su lenguaje corporal parecía indicarlo. Ninguno de los dos sonreía todo el tiempo, pero cuándo lo hacían parecían alimentar al otro con lo genuino del gesto. Ninguno parecía tener ya el tiempo o las ganas de desperdiciar la felicidad en gente que no lo valía.

Quizás podría funcionar. No, no lo haría. Pero… podría probar. Y perder el único amigo que tenía. O algo cercano a un amigo de verdad. ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera? ¿Que podría ser feliz en una gran casa suburbana llena de perros con John? Cocinando lo que Will trajera del lago, teniendo sexo en la inmensa tina de la habitación principal, ignorando todo lo que había en su pasado, toda la oscuridad que con frecuencia buscaba escapar de su mente. ¿Pensaba que dormir saciado entre sus brazos alejaría las pesadillas en las que se convertía en lo que Hannibal siempre supo que era?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar en Hannibal de nuevo.

—Fue mi cumpleaños.

—Felicidades—. Dijo Will, tratando de ignorar una vez las voces en su cabeza que lo llevaban a malos pensamientos.

—Gracias. Kyle me dió un regalo—. John alzó las cejas, como si el recuerdo del mismo Kyle fuera ya bastante para racionalizar. Sentado en la mesa de su cocina, bebiendo café, el cabello en el rostro, húmedo por un baño… Will grabó cada segundo de aquella cotidianeidad en su mente.

—¿Es inapropiado?

—Por supuesto, ya sabes como es Kyle.

—Tiene buenas intenciones.

—No es el mejor leyendo las señales—. Will estaba de acuerdo. John sacó un sobre de colores de su bolsillo. — Me compró un par de horas en un campo de tiro.

—¿No estuviste en la Marina? Supongo que sabes disparar.

—No quiere decir que quiera hacerlo recreativamente.

—Jamás he disparado un arma recreativamente.

—Entonces lo haremos—. Dijo John, vaciando su taza. Will lo miró, tratando de no parecer muy interesado. Un campo de tiro no era exactamente una cita romántica.

Y el campo de tiro “Buccary and Sons” no era exactamente un lugar romántico tampoco. Se imaginaba que Kyle había buscado la experiencia de tiro más tradicionalmente masculina en el área. El lugar olía a pólvora, cuero y lodo. A media semana había apenas un par de personas, un par de ellas en las clases de seguridad requeridas para entrar a las cabinas de tiro en primer lugar. 

Ellos mismos tuvieron que demostrar que conocían los requerimientos de seguridad estandarizada para armas de mano a un nivel suficiente para que se les permitiera rentar el equipo. Will supuso que podría haber usado su propia arma, pero no tenía ninguna.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin disparar un arma. No que pudiera olvidarlo. Garret Jacob Hobbs regresaba a su mente siempre. Pero no era su rostro el que veía en el carrete ese día, era alguien más.

—¿Usas la Weaver? —John parecía genuinamente sorprendido, de pie junto a Will en sus perfectos pantalones de mezclilla negra y su perfecta camiseta ajustada. Cómo si aquella visión no fuera ya distrayente ahora Will tenía que lidiar con los dolorosos recuerdos de la última persona en preguntarle lo mismo.

—No me digas, parezco un sujeto que usa la Isoceles.

—Bueno, es la postura estandarizada en la policía y el FBI.

—Me lesioné el hombro cuando era novato, nunca quedó bien.

—¿Así que usas la Weaver para compensar el culetazo? Tiene sentido. No es una mala postura.

—Es lo que me han dicho—. Disparó la primera bala y no logró darle a la forma humana en el dibujo. Disparó de nuevo. Primer círculo. ¿Que no quería matar a Hannibal? Aún lo veía en cada blanco, con una sonrisa burlona, provocativa, diabólica.

—No. Espera—. John se quitó los pesados audífonos y los dejó descansando en sus hombros. Will quiso retroceder. Bev también le había corregido la postura. No quería más recuerdos de cuándo su amiga estaba feliz y con vida. —¿Has probado la postura de pelea?

—No.

—Bien, estira el brazo, no te preocupes por el culetazo, confía en mí.

—Vale—. Will estiró ambos brazos, luego sintió los dedos de John acomodandolos, centrando el arma frente a él. Justo en el medio. Sus manos pasaron a su torso, girando suavemente y finalmente a sus piernas. Tragó saliva, ese era el contacto más íntimo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. No ayudaba que se sintiera sexualmente atraído a John o que estuviera haciendo un desplante de conocimientos que hacía que cada centímetro de su piel se erizara.

—Acércalas un poco más. Eso es, casi están a la altura. Piernas flexionadas para mejor soporte. Ambos hombros recibirán el golpe, así que no tienen que preocuparte por que te empuje. Prueba de nuevo. Ojos al frente, objetivo enfocado, ignora el segundo plano. Pecho, pecho, cabeza. Anda

Will respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su mente. Disparó tres veces, abajo, abajo, arriba, dos en el pecho una en la cabeza. Mientras bajaba el arma John ya había llamado el carrete. Cuándo el papel llegó hasta ellos tenía tres perfectos tiros en el medio del pecho y la frente. Will jadeó suavemente. Se sentía seguro y capaz.

—Buen trabajo. Cuida la postura…

—Espero que sepas que ahora quiero verte disparar.

—No aquí.

—No vas a huir—. Reclamó con una sonrisa. John negó suavemente. 

—Afuera. 

El campo exterior era mucho más interactivo. Con distintos blancos de metal, madera y de distintos tamaños a diferentes distancias. Will se quedó atrás. Mirando con interés como John se preparaba, con una postura muy similar a la que acababa de enseñarle.

Luego comenzó. 10 segundos y había vaciado un carrete completo, sin inmutarse, sin moverse, sin titubear. Y había dado en el blanco cada vez.

—Es una broma.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Will negó con la cabeza y le lanzó un cartucho nuevo. John lo cargó sin siquiera mirar, volviendo a la postura y vaciándolo de nuevo con la misma precisión. Nada de eso era un accidente o suerte. John Wick era un hombre letal.

—¿Quién te enseño a dispara así?

—Fuerzas especiales—. Dijo como si nada. Si bien se le antojaba que eso era una mentira Will estaba impresionado, le faltaba el aliento. Había un calor en su cuerpo que poco tenía que ver con el cálido aire del verano.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé, fue un poco lento, hace tiempo que no disparaba un arma.

—¿Estás loco? Jamás ví a nadie disparar así…

—Años de práctica—. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y adorable. Sabía que podía hacerlo mejor, Will lo veía en sus ojos. Quería impresionarlo. ¡A él!

—Mano fuerte.

—Oh. Con que así son las cosas…

—Mano fuerte, John…

John sonrió de nuevo, cargó el arma y disparó el cartucho completo con sólo la mano derecha, sin fallar una sola vez. Will sentía una presión en los pantalones que era por lo menos escandalosa. Debería preocuparle más que la idea de que Wick fuera tanto más letal que Hannibal lo tuviera como un adolescente que mira pornografía por primera vez.

—Mano débil.

—Te diviertes demasiado—. Dijo el hombre, pero lo hizo, le tomó apenas dos segundos más. Will no podía disparar con su mano débil.

—Escopeta…

—Algo exótico ¿eh?

John podía disparar cada arma con la misma habilidad, Will jamás había visto a nadie manejar un arma con tal firmeza. Podrían decirse muchas cosas sobre cuán impersonal era usar un arma de fuego, pero nadie podría negar que la forma en que disparaba era en sí misma un arte.

¿Habría algo que no pudiera hacer? Will lo dudaba. Ya no podía sentir su labio inferior, lo había mordido demasiado, tratando de contener su entusiasmo. Cargar los cartuchos con tal precisión o recargar una escopeta con dos movimientos. El sonido de las rondas acomodándose en el barril o simplemente la forma en que su espalda se flexionaba a cada movimiento. Los casquillos lloviendo sobre la grava del suelo, tintineando como lluvia de acero, eran una perfecta sinfonía para el espectacular baile en que John convertía cada disparo.

Tenía la piel roja por el sol cuando volvió junto a Will en la sombra. Se echó el cabello para atrás y se limpió el sudor, dejando el arma en la mesa y flexionando los dedos. Will trató de moverse de forma que su cuerpo no dejara en evidencia lo excitado que se sentía.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Impresionado. No sabía que la gente como tú existía...—Dijo y se arrepintió al momento, cerrando la boca y mirando al suelo con renovado interés. —Es decir…

—¿Will?

—Hace mucho calor aquí. ¿Quieres agua? Iré por agua, deberías cubrirte del sol.

—Will.

Su voz fue mucho más firme. Estaba ahora mucho más cerca, predatorio y gentil al mismo tiempo. Will abrió la boca para decir algo más pero no pudo. Aspiró el aroma a loción y sudor que venía el otro. La pólvora que flotaba en el ambiente como una amenaza. ¿Hacía en verdad tanto calor? 

John dió otro paso y Will retrocedió, pero la pared detrás de él impidió su escape. No que quisiera escapar. ¿Quería? No. No sabía lo que quería. Claramente sentirse en brazos de un hombre capaz de asesinar a cientos de personas en cosa de minutos y aún así lucir como el más letal de los sueños al mismo tiempo. Alguien que con esas habilidades aún deseaba ser un hombre normal. Alguien que se regodeaba en una vida ordinaria y no en hundir a otros bajo el peso de su poderío.

Cerró los ojos a tiempo para sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Era un beso tímido, como si quisiera saber si Will lo rechazaría. Lo vió venir y aún así lo tomó por sorpresa, incapaz de moverse. No quería que supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba. Le parecía tan… vulgar, John debió sentirlo como una falta de interés de su parte, pues se separó con un suave “lo siento”. 

Pero Will no lo dejó ir. Lo tomó de la camisa y unió sus bocas en un beso mucho más apasionado. Sus cuerpos ahora tan cerca que no había manera de que no supiera el efecto que tenía en él. Sintió su mano en su espalda baja y dejó escapar un gemido involuntario. Su voz pareció romper la magia del momento. John se separó y presionó su frente contra la de Will, jadeando, había perdido tanto el aliento como su compañero.

—En verdad lo siento.

—Cállate…

—Will.

—¿Auto?

—Sí…

\-----000-----

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

La duda estaba en su mente. John casi los había matado a ambos mientras conducían fuera del estacionamiento y hasta el más recóndito lugar que pudieron encontrar en el menor tiempo posible.

Susurraba la pregunta entre besos, plantado entre las piernas de Will, empujando su hombría contra la ajena, haciendo a ambos gemir por el contacto de sus miembros bajo la tela. Áspero y casi doloroso mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello y sus muslos.

—Si no quieres...

—No dije eso… ¿Lo has hecho con un hombre antes?

—Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

Will frunció el ceño. No tenía lubricante ni condones. Quería tenerlo dentro pero sabía bien que la saliva no sería suficiente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acción.

Empujó suavemente, uniendo sus bocas de nuevo y abriendo el pantalón del otro sólo para empujarlo lo bastante abajo para tenerlo en su mano, ardiente, duro y pulsante. Aquella era una muy buena polla, no iba a negarlo. 

Con un movimiento similar liberó su propio miembro y se aferró se John para unirlos, rodeando ambos con sus manos y comenzando a masturbarlos, lentamente, haciéndole sentir cada movimiento. Era una danza secreta, húmeda, sugerente y que apesar de la cercanía los mantenía separados, dos entes que ansiaban unirse pero no podían, demasiada piel entre ellos.

John cerró los ojos y se hundió en su cuello, dejando besos y mordidas mientras Will los llevaba lentamente al clímax. Presionando suavemente bajo la cabeza… presionando más fuerte al llegar a la base… quería conocer cada centímetro de él y saber que sonidos producía cuando lo tocaba… Quería tenerlo en su boca y descubrir su sabor. Quería tenerlo dentro y sentirlo partirle en dos hasta el orgasmo.

John no gemía, gruñía y jadeaba con un tono grueso y predatorio, un tono que iba directo a su sexo, igual que su expresión casi tímida ante su propio placer.

—Will… voy a...

—Lo sé… ah. Ahh un poco más… 

Aquello era como estar de vuelta en la secundaria. Besándose en un auto, jadeando para buscar aire entre mordidas y sin saber que hacer además de llevarse a un mutuo clímax. Era experimental, era caliente, era nuevo para ambos y era deliciosamente decadente. Era íntimo, dulce, casi inocente. 

La ironía lo hacía disfrutarlo más. Pero saber que era él quién tenía a John con las mejillas enrojecidas, duro, goteando entre sus dedos y susurrando palabras de apoyo en su oído, al borde del orgasmo… este era el más sensual momento que habría podido pedir. Sin tapujos, sin lujo. Era salvaje y crudo. Honesto, como ellos.

Observó la expresión del otro mientras se corrían, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de absorber cada detalle del éxtasis en su expresión. John cerraba los ojos, apretaba la mandíbula como si quisiera contener ese placer dentro, pero fracasaba, ese placer llenaba la mano de Will de semen caliente y le ayudaba a deslizar sus dedos con más limpieza, la idea de lubricarse con ello llevó a Will a su propio orgasmo pero sus sonidos fueron silenciados por un nuevo beso, su lengua parecía arder en su boca. Iba a morir, olvidaría respirar y el último soplo de su alma sería para John Wick.

Cuándo se separaron Will se sentía algo mareado. Sus dedos, manchados con su semilla ahora tibia, descansaban en el hombro de su pareja y John se había vencido finalmente, descansando agitado en su hombro.

—No… no suelo hacer esto en la primera cita 

—No sabía que esto era una cita- Dijo Will, John se rió. 

—Debo ser más claro en el futuro.

—Sí… Si me invitas de nuevo asumiré que lo es…

—Que pretencioso.

—Tú condujiste hasta aquí.

—Lo siento, arruiné tu camisa.

-Está bien. -Will se rió. ¿En serio era eso lo que le preocupaba?— Yo arruine tu auto.

\-----000-----

Will no buscaba una relación, es decir, lo más cercano que había tenido a una en los últimos 10 años eran las tóxicas interacciones que tenía con Hannibal. Esas en las que sabía que había entendimiento y quizás un día habría amor. Pero Hannibal no cambiaría, era un monstruo cruel, nada en su actitud podía cambiar eso. Will no quería ser parte de la vida de ese monstruo, no quería ser arrastrado a la oscuridad. Una oscuridad cómoda y familiar en la que podría perderse a sí mismo. Ya había tenido en los labios una probadita de ese camino y le aterraba, desafiaba todo lo que quería ser en favor de lo que Hannibal quería que fuera.

Prefería, con John a su lado, esforzarse cada día por dejar esa oscuridad detrás. No buscaba redención, quizás no la merecía. Pero si no podía cambiar el pasado aún podía hacer de su futuro algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Mientras pasaban los meses construían juntos una cotidianeidad dónde parecían existir alrededor del otro, siempre juntos incluso cuando la turbulencia de sus mentes demandaba una convivencia silenciosa. El silencio con John era agradable, no se sentía observado, analizado, no se sentía en peligro. John lo hacía sentir seguro. Cómo si aquel hombre jamás hubiera dudado en su vida. Cada acción estaba calculada y sin embargo no había manipulación ni malas intenciones en su comportamiento. 

John era para Will como el arroyo dónde le gustaba pescar. Si lo seguías río abajo encontrarás una cascada, aguas traicioneras que destrozaban lo que quedaría atrapado en ellas. Pero hacia el lado contrario había paz, vida. Había soporte, apoyo, agua que lo mantenía en su lugar pero podría, si el lo permitía, empujarlo y llevarlo a cosas nuevas. Cómo si el mismo arroyo quisiera fluir río arriba, pero supiera que le era imposible. 

Al paso del tiempo era claro que incluso si John tenía mucho más control sobre su mente y su arrepentimiento, tenía mucho en común con Will. Era un perfil extraordinario, era como si se tratara de dos niveles en su persona, el asesino a sueldo y el vecino que gustaba de pasar su domingo encerando el auto.

Ambas partes eran genuinas, reales, tangibles. Formaban parte del mismo hombre y relucían cuando la otra dominaba. Nada que ver con Hannibal, que usaba una máscara tan bien confeccionada que las mentiras se confunden con la realidad y hacía que ambas se vieran terroríficamente falsas. Hannibal se sentía falso ahora, en un mundo donde la dualidad de su personalidad es tan sencilla que Will se sentía refrescado. No tenía que fingir nada.

No tenía que fingir que no le aterraba en lo que se convertía, no tenía que fingir que compartía las visiones de muerte y superioridad. No tenía que sentirse débil o culpable por no poder dejar ir a la oscuridad. Pero la luz era ahora tan brillante que le recordaba al muchacho feliz y funcional que alguna vez fue. Años atrás, cuando sabía poco sobre la peste, la oscuridad y la muerte.

John era tan fácil de leer, sin ocultar nada, sin dobles intenciones, sin morales ocultas. Era lo que decía, ni más ni menos. Básico, primitivo, orientado a metas, movido por la voluntad. Considerado con lo que deseaba y dispuesto a negociar y ceder en cómo ambas partes se unían en la vida que sin siquiera discutirlo ahora formaban juntos.

Hablaron sobre Helen y sobre Abigail, sobre las heridas, sobre la sanación. Sobre la infancia de John en europa antes de refugiarse en América y la solitaria vida juventud de Will entre los botes y el alcoholismo. Sin juicios, sólo silencio y horas después quizás un abrazo silencioso en el sofá más cercano al fuego.

Había aprendido a pescar, le había enseñado a disparar. No necesitaba cadáveres en iglesias y rebuscados asesinatos para saber que John lo amaba. Y tampoco para saber que lo amaba también.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Cuánta gente has matado?

Habían tenido sexo, la evidencia estaba por todas partes en la bonita recámara. En los condones abiertos y cerrados en el suelo, en el aroma plástico del lubricante en su piel, en el sudor de sus cuerpos, acurrucados uno junto al otro. Will pensativo mientras seguía con los dedos las líneas de las cicatrices en la espalda de John. 

Heridas hechas con distintas armas, en distintos estados de curación. Arrancando trozos a tatuajes y creando un patrón que le provocaba curiosidad por decir lo menos. De vez en cuando John se estremecía ante el contacto, quizás las heridas aún dolía, o los recuerdos que evocaban.

—Yo no…

—No me mientas John. No a mí—.Dijo Will, sin enojarse, sin sorpresa.

—Mucha más de la que soy capaz de contar. Cientos. ¿Y tú?

—Solo dos. Pero uno de ellos fue algo… escandaloso. ¿Lo hiciste con un arma?

—Casi siempre. A veces era necesario ser un poco más creativo. ¿tú?

—Al primer hombre le disparé. 9 veces—. En su mente podía verlo, los disparos, el impacto, la sangre. Podía oír su voz. "¿Lo ves?" 

Sí. Lo veía. 

Lo había visto muchas veces, cuando dormía, en otros asesinatos, en las víctimas de alguien más. Garret Jacob Hobbs había penetrado su mente al momento de morir y jamás lo había dejado de lado. Continuaba como una sombra, oculto en una de las tantas habitaciones en el palacio de la mente que podía cerrar pero no desaparecer.

—No querías verlo levantarse.

—Acababa de cortarle la garganta a su hija, se desangraba en el suelo a mi lado. Fue un impulso. 

—Y aún así lo hiciste de nuevo.

Will negó con la cabeza. No. Randall Tier había sido mucho más personal.

—Con mis propias manos.

—¿Me contarías la historia?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mataste a alguien?

—Hace dos años.

—Creí que te habías retirado hace 5.

—Era personal.

—Te contaré mi historia cuando me cuentes la tuya.

—Entonces espero no tengas planes.

—No más secretos. No después de hoy. ¿Bien?

—Jamás.

—Bien. 

—¿Will?

—¿Mmm?

Se giró para mirarlo y lo empujó a la cama, Will dejó escapar una risita mientras se acomodaba. John dejó un beso en la cicatriz que cortaba su vientre cómo una diabólica sonrisa. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Cásate conmigo.

Will abrió la boca y luego la cerró de nuevo. Quería una familia, una de verdad. Una que había construido, una que lo hacía mejor.

—Lo haré...

\-----000-----

—Buenos días Hannibal.

—Buenos días, Alana.

Alana Bloom disfrutaba de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo de saber que ella era una de las razones por las que Hannibal Lecter estaría tras esa pared de vidrio reforzado por el resto de su miserable vida. Dependería de ella para leer su correspondencia, obtener materiales de dibujo, incluso tener disponible un inodoro. No podía evitar sonreír cuando lo visitaba. Casi dos años desde su encierro. Un año del nacimiento de su pequeño Morgan. 

—¿Qué tal tu desayuno?

—La fruta podría estar un poco más fresca, pero ya que no puedo cortarla yo mismo tendrá que ser suficiente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Te he traído tu correspondencia, ya me he tomado el atrevimiento de revisarla y asegurarme de que no haya ningún objeto prohibido en ella, así que podrás dedicarte sólo a lectura. 

—¿Gustas acompañarme? —Preguntó el hombre, caminando lenta y orgullosamente hasta la bandeja que usaban para introducir cosas a su celda. Alana debía tener esa intención pues traía una taza de café y un montón de cartas que no se molestó en darle.

—Será un placer—. Hannibal sonrió cuándo jaló la bandeja, Alana dejó de sonreír pero no evitó su mirada antes de que ambos se movieran detrás de sus respectivas mesas. Hannibal esperó a que Alana estuviera sentada antes de hacer lo mismo. Siempre un caballero.

Existieron uno frente al otro en silencio unos 15 minutos antes de que Alana llegara al sobre azul marino que más le había llamado la atención. Una carta de Will. Tan inusual como el interés de Hannibal por mirar de reojo sus movimientos. Hannibal podía oler muchas cosas a pesar del cristal, podía oler la colonia barata, el pasto, el aceite de motor y los perros… pero también cosas nuevas. Los restos de una nueva vida para el buen Will.

¿Lo extrañaría donde sea que estuviera fingiendo que podía vivir como una persona normal? Un león sentado entre las ovejas al borde de la sanidad. Debía extrañarlo, no había duda. Poco importaba si no volvían a verse.

—Huh...—Alana dejó escapar un ruidito de sorpresa cuándo abrió la carta, una tarjeta en papel grueso que paseó entre sus dedos con interés. Hannibal vió la sorpresa volverse una sonrisa antes de meterla de nuevo en el sobre.

—¿Has recibido buenas noticias, Alana?

—Oh, sí. Una invitación de boda—. Dijo sin menor reparo. ¿Will? ¿Casarse en cualquier evento que requiriera una invitación? La sonrisa de Hannibal no fluctuó. Aquello era una muy baja caída incluso para Will. Jugar a la casita de esa forma.

—Las bodas son maravillosos eventos, indudablemente tus amistades estarán buscando sellar sus compromisos afectivos y monetarios.

—No creo que sea una gran fiesta, ya conoces a Will. Oh, no mencioné que se trataba de Will, bueno, en fín… creo que será una agradable velada. Se lee muy feliz, bastante emocionado, para variar.

Alana sonrió de nuevo, Hannibal devolvió la sonrisa. La mujer guardó el resto de su correspondencia y se aseguró de no dejar nada detrás cuando se puso de pie. 

—¿Le darás mis felicitaciones a Will? 

—Estoy bastante segura de que lo que Will menos desea es una felicitación de tu parte, Hannibal—.Replicó Alana, indudablemente divertida. —Pero veré que puedo hacer.

—Este es un gran evento, sin duda me gustaría que la dulce y delicada mujer que haya logrado conquistar su tempestuoso corazón sepa que les deseo lo mejor.

—Oh, descuida. Seguro que John sabrá apreciar tus buenos deseos. Adiós Hannibal.

Sintió ganas de reír mientras dejaba la habitación, podía casi cortar el aire con sus movimientos, esa mirada, nadie parecía poder sorprender a Hannibal Lecter y ella lo había logrado. ¿Que regalo debería llevar a esa boda? Nada podría competir con la maliciosa satisfacción que sentía en ese momento. Fuera lo que fuera, sería grande. 

Dejó a Hannibal detrás, escuchando sólo el tintineo de sus tacones por el pasillo, desbordando emociones que no sabía que poseía. Hasta que sólo hubo silencio.

  
  



End file.
